Silver Skates and Amor's Arrows
by TurnerPendragon
Summary: Three rebellious princesses – Elsa, Anna, Merida – spent all their summers doing whatever they wanted. When Elsa's powers grew too strong, she concentrated on becoming a good queen. Anna and Merida, not letting go of their spirit, had an adventure of their own; Hiccup x Merida, Jack x Anna Brave/How To Train Your Dragon/Frozen/Rise of the Guardians crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i own none of the characters nor the original story lines.  
**

**Silver Skates & Amor's Arrows**

**Summary: **Three rebellious princesses – Elsa, Anna, Merida – spent all their summers doing whatever they wanted. When Elsa's powers grew too strong, she concentrated on becoming a good queen. Anna and Merida, not letting go of their spirit, had an adventure of their own.

Jack x Anna

Hiccup x Merida

Loosely based on the Frozen outtake "We know better"

**Introduction:**

Late in the night, when everyone was already asleep, a ship docked in the port of Arendelle. On the deck stood a little girl. She looked sleepy, but as her fiery red hair flew with the wind, her excitement grew, fuelling the tiny body. She was carrying a small shortbow. Those lonely wanderers, who happened to pass the harbour, would groan and moan at the sight of the purple flag, carrying the insignia of the DunBroch clan.

Princess Merida jumped off the ship and before her supervisors could follow, ran off towards the castle. Few lights were on, but she knew the place like the back of her hand. She sneaked in, only to be caught by a smart maid, who had been warned.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go up," she told, gently grabbing the princess by her shoulders. "Princesses are both already asleep."

"But I want to see them!" Merida said loudly. The servant sighed at her stubbornness and did not release her. Soon, Queen Elinor entered through the front gates and released the girl from her duty. Merida frowned at seeing her.

"Be a good girl, Merida," her mother whispered, aware of the quiet surroundings. "You will see them tomorrow."

"But mom," she whined. "I want to see them today." Queen Elinor stared at her sternly and the girl pouted, before finally giving in and allowing herself to be led to her chambers,

* * *

A nine-year old princess suddenly opened her eyes. She scrambled up at inhumane speed and ran to the door. Opening it was difficult. She struggled at the handle, trying to pull the door open, only managing to open it a few inches. But few inches was enough for her to press herself through the tiny space between her room and the corridor.

Looking around not to be seen in her sleeping gown by the palace workers, she waddled to the door opposite of her room. She pushed herself against it and it cracked open. She heard snoring coming from the inside and giggled, pushing the door more. It opened with a creak and she entered.

"Merida! Wake up! Wake up!" She jumped onto the bed, waking the heavy sleeper. Merida popped one eye open and grinned, despite having slept only a few hours. The sun was only rising, but with the waking sky, the two were already scheming in their heads.

"Hi, Anna!" She greeted her cousin, whose hair was a mess rivalling her own. She sat up and tried to force her hair stay down, but she had no such luck. "I had this really really good idea last night!" she whispered, lowering her voice. Anna looked at her eagerly, waiting to hear it.

"But I forgot it," Merida grinned. She was missing a tooth in her upper row. It made her voice sound wheezy, but Anna could not be bothered by it. She hit the redhead with a pillow. Merida let out a laugh, which soon infected the strawberry blond princess.

"We should sneak out," Anna whispered to her in conspiracy. Merida nodded with a giggle and pushed the blanket off. She turned to the kneeling girl on her bed and seeing her ready to follow, grabbed her bow and arrows from the bedside and hopped off the royal cot. They exited through the open door and ran down the empty halls. Down the stairs and to the kitchen, where the cook was setting up the fire under the stove.

Giggling, the two princesses hid themselves under the table, going unnoticed by the stout woman. Merida grabbed a red apple from the basket on the table and Anna followed her action, almost making the basket fall off and ruin their escape. Even before they were out the door, she sunk her teeth into the fruit.

The sun shone warmly over their pale skin. Merida threw the apple in the air and tried to shoot an arrow through it like archers in her kingdom could, but even before she was able to take the arrow, the apple landed on the ground. Disappointed, she picked it up.

"Want me to throw it for you?" Anna offered gleefully. Merida nodded and handed her the apple. She readied herself and took her stance.

"Ready?" her fellow asked. She gave a nod, looking incredibly serious while aiming above. Anna threw the apple and she released the arrow. It flew fast and straight into the fruit. Anna applauded and the princess gave a mock-bow, before taking her breakfast and biting into it.

"This is so cool!" the younger girl was in awe. Merida looked at her and smiled. "I wish I could do that!"

"I could teach you!" the redhead pointed out. "But we must do it elsewhere," she added in a whisper. "My mother will _kill _me if she finds out!" She shuddered at the thought. Anna's eyes were wide, as she almost remembered how queen Elinor had scolded her daughter, when they first met. Since the two kingdoms were so far apart, the king and queen only paid courtesy visits to each other every five years. When Anna had been four years old, her parents had taken her and Elsa along to Scotland, where they had met Merida for the first time. It had been a lot of fun, if she ignored the fact they had got lost in the forest.

"I know exactly the place!" Anna grinned, grabbing her cousin's arm and dragging her towards the closed front gate. A year ago, she had found out there was a secret passageway out and using that, they left the safe grounds of Arendelle castle.

The place she had thought of was by the waking village. They ran through the street, completely unaware of the women looking after them strangely because of their sleeping garments. They arrived by the forest, where children were playing nearby with snow that had yet to melt. Even though it was already late spring, the weather had not warmed up.

"That's the target!" Merida declared, pointing at the door of the village's last house. Village children were only a few meters far from there, but she could not understand the danger. She gave Anna the bow and showed her how to hold it. The princess looked excited and it made her chest swell with pride. She handed one of the arrows, telling her how to put it on. Anna followed her advice. Seeing it was off, Merida fixed her hold with a giggle.

"Ready?" she asked from the girl and Anna nodded with excitement. "Shoot!"

The arrow flew. It was that moment when Merida realized Anna was completely off the target and it was flying towards the group of kids, right towards where a teenage boy, white-haired was standing. The whooshing sound made him raise his head and seeing the arrow, he raised his hand for protection. The arrow cut into his skin, making him bleed. He pulled it out with one swift movement and turned to look at where it came from.

The two princesses stared, wide-eyed and frightened. The boy raised an eyebrow. Anna tried to shove the bow to Merida, who refused to take it, as terrified as her cousin. Jack walked over, ready to freeze their noses.

"I suppose this is yours?" he said icily, holding up the arrow. Anna snatched it from him, suddenly feeling brave. Merida glanced at her, worried for her sanity.

"Come on, Anna," she whispered to her, tugging the girl by her sleeve. "Let's run!" She looked defiantly at the boy, who blocked their path immediately.

"We're terribly sorry to have harmed you," Anna curtsied. "And for that!" She hit him in the face, before spurting away from him, Merida behind.

"Hey, flamebrains!" Jack called after them. "Apology not accepted!"

He pressed his right hand on the wound from the arrow and limped away crouching, although the painful event had nothing to do with his ability to walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still own nothing.** And I'm sorry for taking so long. Last weeks of lessons in school and far too many tests to keep up with writing.

**Part two**

The redhead creaked the door open and peaked into the empty hallway. Anna tapped her on the shoulder and Merida turned, irritated. What she saw, made her gulp in fear. In hurry, she pushed the door wide open and tried to escape. She was almost through the door, when someone grabbed her hair and didn't let go, freezing the princess for a moment. However, after recovering from the initial shock, she started kicking and screaming, nearly making her capturer release her.

"You insolent girls!" the woman screeched in an annoying voice. "You were supposed to start your lessons ten minutes ago!" The Old Hag, as Anna referred to her tutor, looked at them angrily. Her hair was in a tight bun and her wrinkled face was in a deep frown. "Now, hurry up and get dressed!" She let go of Merida's messy hair and shoved the two into the hallway leading to their rooms. The princesses ran like never before.

"I absolutely hate her!" Anna whispered to her cousin. Merida shuddered in fear, but the glint in her eyes was enough encouragement for Anna to know what was coming next.

Twenty minutes later, the two girls were sitting behind a fancy mahogany table, the strict tutor in front of them. She was lecturing them about manners and about how it was improper to leave a castle in such godly hours wearing only a sleeping gown.

Anna and Merida exchanged glances. The fiery redhead nodded and Anna coughed in order to get the Old Hag's attention.

"Yes, princess Anna?" the woman turned to her, eyes gleaming dangerously. Merida used the chance to slide under the table. Giving her cousin a thumbs up, Anna smiled sweetly at the tutor.

"You have something up your snout," she pointed, rubbing her own nose in the process.

"Excuse me?" The tutor was taken aback, unsure if she was joking again or not. "This is no time to be acting like this, princess Anna." She turned and noticed the other girl missing. "Where did your cousin go?"

Anna slid off her chair and spurt towards the open door, which Merida had pulled open, while the strawberry blonde distracted their tutor.

"Life's too short to be sitting around here!" She called back, as the woman threatened to tell her father about their mischievous adventures. "Papa will love your stories!" She let out a laugh and ran after Merida, whose red hair danced like powerful flames in the corridors of the beautiful castle. They only stopped to catch a breath when they were far away from the library.

"It is iḿ-proper for ah-ny princhess to," Anna imitated their tutor's annoying voice, "To go running away from their lessons!" She added quickly in her own voice, when she noticed their mothers strolling in their way.

"Hide!" she whispered to Merida, pulling her along to a hidden alcove just before the queens turned on the corner. Holding their breaths, they listened to what the women were saying.

"I understand your worry, Elinor," Anna's mother said gently. "But vikings have shared our coast for hundreds of years. They are no threat to us."

"But a peace treaty has yet to be signed," Elinor sighed and Merida frowned, seeing her mother's frustration. "It is difficult to trust those barbarians in such dire times."

"We can count on their help, when the country is attacked," Anna smiled hearing the softness of her mother's voice. "Chief Stoick has promised protection for my daughters, should the reason arise. I have known him ever since I was a child." She gave a smile, noticing the two pairs of eyes in the hidden alcove and winked at her daughter, who blushed and nearly stumbled out of the alcove. Merida balanced her just in time. She shushed her cousin and watched the women go. When the hallway was empty again, she made sure no one could catch them, before racing Anna to the castle's doors.

"Freedom," the strawberry blonde whispered in awe, as they opened. Merida grinned, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Race you!" She then declared, spurting off at the speed of light.

"Guards!" The tutor's voice echoed through the halls. "Get them!" Anna could hear the men run, their armor clinking and clanking. She grinned widely. As they approached, she turned towards them and showed her tongue. Hearing the horrified gasps of Merida's mother and the tutor, she escaped the castle.

"They're just children, aren't they?" She heard her mother say to Elinor. "Let them..."

Anna closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face. In a minute, she stumbled and fell over, hitting her nose on the wooden bridge. She scrambled up and kept running until she caught up with Merida, who was victoriously waiting on the other side.

"We made it!" She cheered clapping her hands. Anna gave a meek smile. Her hands and knees were itching from her fall and she knew she had scraped herself. But instead of worrying about it, she let her eyes wander over the gathering crowd looking from something interesting.

Until she spotted a familiar face.

"Look!" She pointed to the white-haired boy she had punched a few hours ago. He was stealing apples from an elderly woman, while she was looking in a different direction. He took one of the fruits and put it in his pocket, then moved on.

"Stealing is wrong!" Merida frowned. "Let's follow him!"

They sneaked into the crowd, looking more than out of place with their fancy dresses. Anna kept stumbling, realizing some of the poorer people stare at them and a blush stained her cheeks. If she were queen, she decided, no one in the country would be poor. All the poor people could live in that horrifically empty castle.

Merida disliked the boy's actions and was determined to make him pay for the stolen apple. Anna knew it and she was more than eager to help her cousin with the punishment. After all, it was proper for royalty to make sure the kingdom was at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I still own nothing. Also, Hiccup will be brought in in the next chapter, likely ;)**

**Part three**

"This candy is very important," Merida explained in low whisper. On her palm laid a tiny scrap of what once might have looked like a sugary sweet it was. "Because it makes your tongue burn."

"Makes your tongue burn?" Anna reached for it, but the redhead raised it out of her reach, smirking cunningly.

"Yes. I exchanged one of father's treasures for a bag of those. This is the last one I have left," she grinned wickedly. "So it is absolutely crucial that we manage this on the first try." Anna nodded excitedly.

"Will you shoot it into his mouth?" she asked, pointing at the bow and arrows. Merida smacked her head. The strawberry blond rubbed the painful spot with her left hand and smiled sheepishly. She knew Merida wouldn't do anything like what she had suggested, but she couldn't help pointing the possibility out.

"We'll work as a team," Merida declared, looking anxiously at the boy's back. He was moving quicker and more elegantly, almost as if gliding on the road instead of walking. They were nearing a meadow and there were less and less places to hide. In the middle of the meadow, there was a large tree and he sat down by it. Anna scrunched her nose, remembering everything her mother had told her about sitting on the cold wet ground.

"You sneak up to him and make him eat it, while I will guard you," the redhead continued.

"Why do I have to go?" the other princess whined. She was slightly scared about the strange boy.

"Because you are smaller than me and he won't notice you so quickly!" Merida smirked. "Are you saying you're too scared?"

"No way!" Anna snatched the candy from her and quietly circled the meadow until she was behind the tree. Jack was lying there, eyes closed. He hadn't even bit into the stolen apple yet and Anna wondered if it wouldn't be easier to steal the apple back. But before she could advance, he opened an eye. Anna ducked immediately, but the sound of a tiny branch breaking under her feet betrayed her.

"Oh, it's you," he stated, not surprised. "What do you want?"

"Um, well.." Anna's cheeks flared. "A peace offering?" She smiled nervously and he shook his head. It was hard to believe anything this girl said. Although tiny, she had proved herself to be dangerous.

"Go away," he said, closing his eye again. Anna took this as a chance to get closer and she knelt down next to him. He was terribly lazy to sleep on a beautiful day like this, she decided, leaning closer. Jack opened both of his eyes and she pulled back with a surprised squeal.

That's when Merida shot the first arrow. It hit the tree just above Jack's head, shocking them both. That meant she had to retreat. The mission was aborted. For some reason, someone of the royal court had found them and had orders to bring them back. She groaned and ducked, when the girl shot her next arrow, meaning she had to hurry. She stared at the boy in wonder and then, without another word, she ran.  
"You forgot this!" Jack called, pulling the arrow out of the tree. Anna turned in confusion and he threw it at her. She didn't react in time and struggled to catch it. When she did, she smiled at the stranger.

"Thanks!" She called back and returned to Merida, who was arguing with a maidservant.

"Princess Anna," the girl bowed. Her hair was tied into beautiful two braids and seeing them, Anna nodded approvingly. She was carrying a basket with fresh laundry and was visibly nervous to be among with the infamous duo.

"Yes, miss Rivers?" she smiled sweetly, hiding the candy behind her back.

"Your father is summoning your highnesses to the palace," she said, sweat dropping from her brow. Merida smirked at Anna, who winked at her.

"Okay," she said sweetly. Then, before the maid could react, she slammed her hand over her mouth and forced the sweet into her mouth. Surprised, the woman covered her mouth, but the candy had already started to take effect. The princesses ran, giggling, when she spat it out, crying how evil it was of them to trick innocent people like that.

"It's not like she's that innocent," Anna whispered to Merida, as they neared the castle. "I saw her skipping out on her duties with a foreign prince!"

"I don't believe you!" The redhead laughed, knowing well that Anna wouldn't lie to her. The princess nudged her and they entered, curious to learn why Anna's father wanted to see them.

Instead of strolling in, Anna knocked on the audience halls' door and waited until a servant opened it for them. As politely as she could, she thanked them and skipped to her seat, dragging Merida behind.

"Make some room," the girl shoved her aside, earning a chuckle from Anna's father and a stern look from Elsa, who was sitting a bit farther from them. She looked strained. Anna settled down in her seat and leaned on Merida, who let her relax. They had done an awful lot of running already.

"Now that everyone is gathered here," the king of Arendelle said with a smile, "I would like to thank King Fergus of DunBroch and her beautiful wife Elinor for visiting us this wonderful spring." He nodded towards the royals sitting on the left of them and Merida's father nodded back, chuckling a little, until Elinor elbowed him to shut up.

"It has been brought to my attention that our alliance with the vikings is vital not only to us, but our neighboring countries," he looked at his wife with a smile. "For that, I propose a visit to the village of my dear friend Stoick the Vast!"

Gasps were heard from each side of the room, from royals and the servants alike. "But sir!" someone called out. Merida and Anna shared excited glances.

"This is so awesome!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing. If you haven't yet, check out my Jack x Anna one-shot Equilibrium ;)**

**Part four**

Pretending to be an undercover spy, was something Anna had always been good at. Whether it was for her being the less-visible princess or her knack for being as clumsy as another maidservant, she always managed to gather some secret information.

This time, Merida had given her the task of finding out what food they would be taking along on their small adventure to the viking-habited areas. She was dressed properly, like everyone else in the kitchen staff, and her hair was tied into a loose bun. She brought in an empty tray, one she had stolen earlier, and smiled, listening in to others' conversation.

"This is ridiculous!" One of the girls exclaimed, putting a dried plate on the table. "Although the king is very respectable, this idea is too dangerous. Letting the crown princess near those barbarians!"

"I agree," another replied. "What if something happened to her?"

Anna nearly dropped the tray she'd been hiding behind.

"Hush, girls," the chef said, rushing them to work. "Hurry up!"

She was working on baking cinnamon rolls. The whole room was filled with the wonderful scent and Anna felt her stomach growl, remembering how Merida had convinced her to skip dinner with her to go shooting. She looked around, hoping to see anything she could sneak out with her, because it was only a matter of time someone recognized her.

She put the tray away and decided to leave, when the chef suddenly handed her a warm bun, winking at her. Anna's eyes widened and she grabbed the tray again, hiding behind it. She peeked at the kind woman, who hurried to the chatty girls.

"But then again, we have princess Anna," one of the girls said and the princess in mention froze mid-step. "At least she would make it alive. The kingdom would have it's queen, even if she was a barbarian herself."

"I'm not a barbarian," Anna muttered to herself, leaving the tray and stalking off. She exited through the back door and as soon as she was out, she ran. Quicker than the wind, she made it to the tree Jack had been at earlier. She wasn't surprised to find the place empty.

After panting a few seconds, she straightened herself up and took a huge gulp of air. "I am not a spare!" she yelled in her loudest voice into the darkness, unaware of the company she had. Then she turned and raced back to her castle, her voice ringing in her ears.

As soon as the fumbling steps had died into silence, Jack opened his eyes. He stared into the tree crown above his head and at the sparkling stars glimmering through the branches. He listened to the rustling of the leaves and the quietness of the night, it was warm.

He sat up and looked down, but as he expected the girl was not there. He jumped down from the tree and walked away, eyes fixating on the moon up high. And Jack did something he hadn't _sincerely _done in years. He smiled.

* * *

Hiccup stared at the royal ships entering the harbour. It had been a few days ever since the last dragon attack and he was certain the arrival of Arendelle's royal court would not be stopping the dragons attacking again. He alerted his father, chief Stoick, and went off with his own activities, which mainly consisted of getting away from the bullies. Unlike any other children in the village, he was scrawny. His tiny body, however, had never stopped him from getting into building traps to get away from others.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," his father stopped him, as he was about to make his leave. "The king has taken his daughters along. I'm sure you'll make friends with them."

Hiccup doubted in it. He had never seen the princesses before, but from the stories he'd heard, all princesses were spoiled brats, who could not even kill a dragon who kept them captive. Well, if it had been Astrid, who was the princess, the dragon was awaiting his certain death. A dreamy look clouded his eyes, thinking about the blond viking.

The ships docked and the chief hit his sons back in encouragement. Hiccup wobbled on his feet, but tried to look brave, as people gathered. Astrid was there, too, trying to get a glimpse of the travellers. He raised his hand to wave at her, but she ignored him. Like she always did.

Something red flashed by, followed by another colourful flash. However, the second girl running tripped and fell rather disgracefully next to him. He offered her his hand to help her stand up and she took it. Anna had scraped her knee and now, it was hurting.

Merida stopped and turned around. She found Anna staring curiously at her helper and trotted back, dragging her along, declaring: "We have places to be!" Stoick laughed loudly, pushing his son to go along with them. Hiccup rubbed his shoulder and followed the girls, who didn't mind him joining the least.

"What's that?" Merida stopped at the training centre. Hiccup stared at it, unsure if he should tell them.

"Well," he started backing away. "I'm not sure it's a good place to be." He scratched the back of his head, hoping to get away from there. His father had not allowed him near the training centre ever since he caused an accident by somehow releasing one of their captured dragons.

Two pairs of sparkling eyes cornered him and he suddenly felt scared.

"What's in there?" the girls inquired at the same time. He shook his head, even sure it would be better not to tell them. The demonic duo came closer with their faces.

"Dragons," he finally revealed.

Two things happened at that moment. The redhead backed away in sudden fear, the strawberry blond raced towards the entrance. Hiccup groaned, cursing himself. It was one hell of a trouble he had created.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I own nothing. Also, happy belated holidays. I'm full on with my exam session and won't update often, because of that. On better news - i succeeded my first exam and I got 5/5 on that. It was philosophy. Imagine that horror. Enjoy!**

**Part five**

Anna's ears were hurting. She didn't know who this girl was who had dragged her away, when the men of the viking tribe rushed to recapture the dragons, but what she did know, was that she didn't like her not one bit. She had blond hair – like Elsa, if she really wanted to compare that viking girl to her older sister. She had taken the little princess by her ear while Hiccup anxiously pushed Merida out of the danger zone.

"Are you crazy?" the viking girl retorted at her. She looked at the girl who was a bit frightened of what she herself had caused. Anna didn't reply. Merida came over and put her hand over her cousin's, telling her silently it was okay. She was forgiven.

"Anna!" her mother hurried forward, concerned for the little girl. Anna spread her hands out wide and let the woman hug her, tears threatening to fall. The new blond girl rolled her eyes and was about to leave, when.. "You!" Anna's mother exclaimed, turning to her. Astrid froze mid-step. "You saved her." It wasn't said in an appraising tone, but neither in a degrading manner. Astrid looked at the ground, unsure what to say.

"You could have got hurt, but yet still you went to help by baby girl," the king of Arendelle continued his wife's thought, coming to check on Anna as well. Astrid looked up, cheeks slightly reddening. She hadn't been exactly kind, rescuing the damsel in distress. "You're her age, aren't you?" the man coaxed and Astrid shrugged in response.

"We shall have a feast!" Fergus declared, looking appraisingly at the brave viking girl.

"You're staring." Merida crossed her hands over her chest. She was standing next to Hiccup, whose eyes were glued to Astrid. Hiccup, startled, sneezed and almost tripped over. The viking girl looked at their way and scorned at the sight.

"No I wasn't," Hiccup spluttered. Merida smirked.

"You were," she stated with a wicked grin. The little boy tried to deny it once again, but the girl's dangerous smile didn't disappear. She had her bow on, again, and when Anna's mother released the suffering girl, she hurried over to Anna, a plan forming in her mind.

"I don't like her," she whispered to her partner in crime and Anna nodded, glaring daggers at her father, who had just learned the savior's name. Astrid – like that flower. The little princess didn't like how her daddy was so kind with the one who had hurt her so much. Her ears still hurt.

"Anna, dear, come here," the king lured her closer and the princess shook her head, refusing to. "Be a good girl. Come here!"

"No!" She yelled disobediently and ran away, only to be caught in the hands of her aunt. She gulped and stepped back, Merida's horror stories haunting her mind. She retreated until she met her father, who hugged her sideways.

"Now, say thank you to Astrid," he whispered to her ear. Anna shook her head, looking at Merida for help. The redhead was trapped: her mother was behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"I don't want to," Anna muttered. "She hurt me."

"She saved your life," her father said gently. The girl bit her lip.

"Thank you," she said to Astrid, who looked uncomfortable. She looked older than she probably was, taller and more mature. Like Elsa - Anna found herself comparing them again. Then, her father let go and she was able to escape. Merida ripped herself free and chased after her.

Anna ran to the beach. Her heart was beating heavily, suffocating her. She wanted to cry and at the same time, she wanted to laugh. The sea was growing stormy and she liked it. The waves crashed at the shore. The wind was raising. There was no chance they were sailing back tonight.

"Anna!" Merida called, making the girl turn. She grinned. "What's up?"

"Sky," Anna replied wittily, looking up. "I see a cloud that looks like a rabbit."

"Rabbit?" Merida sounded dubious, but she looked up. "You're right! It's totally a rabbit! Do you think she'd like carrots?" Hearing the mention of vegetables, Anna's stomach growled. Her hand flew up at the betraying sound and she rubbed her tummy, smiling a little.

"Is it lunch time yet?" She asked from her cousin, expecting her to know. Merida was older, therefore wiser.

"No idea," Merida shrugged. She glanced back at the way they had come from. "Want to build a castle?" She slumped down and started picking the stones. Anna joined her momentarily.

"What do you think of the boy?" Anna finally asked curiously.

"He's a wimp," Merida shrugged, putting the final stone to top the pile. Instead of a castle, they had created two piles of stones, bored of how this trip was seeming to turn up. No dragons, if they were locked up, and if Anna could say it out loud, dragons had so far been the most exciting she had seen.

"I think he's kind of nice," she admitted, thinking about how he'd finally revealed there were dragons in the village.

"That's because you're a wimp too," Merida said, jealous of the boy. Anna had never quite considered anyone else as her friend and now it seemed Hiccup had the possibility of becoming one.

"Am not!" Anna jumped up, her braids bouncing in the wind.

"You are!" Merida stood up too.

"Am not! It was you who was scared of the big scary dragons!" Anna yelled angrily. Merida's face flared, not believing her cousin was bringing this up.

"So what!" she screamed back. "You'd be scared too, if.. if..." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I hate you!" She turned on spot and ran back from the way she'd come.

"I hate you too!" Anna called back, slumping back down on the stones, if her cousin was out of sight. She sniffed, about to cry, but refused to go apologize. Despite the guilt gnawing at her heart, she was sure – she was not at fault.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: i still own nothing. But I'm done with the two hardest exams, so I have a lot more time for writing now. Yay for that!**

**Part six**

The demonic duo was throwing glares at each other. Sitting at different ends of one room could not stop them for trying to get the other's attention. Astrid showed Merida how her weapons worked and she nodded along, stealing glimpses at her cousin and best friend, who was laughing with Hiccup over something he had said.

Anna and Hiccup were sitting together with Elsa, who was stiff as an icicle. She kept sending begging glances at her father who only smiled and nodded to make friends with her. She was wearing her gloves and although no one said it, everyone thought it was strange. "Conceal, don't feel," she reminded herself quietly, putting her hands together for comfort. It didn't matter if no one else knew. In fact, it was so much better if they didn't.

"So, what do you think?" Anna inquired, nearly shoving her face into the future-queen's. When she did, her lonely strand of white hair revealed itself and she felt hands touching it. With wide eyes, she turned to see Hiccup, whose fingers caressed it curiously.

Merida's heart twinged a little at the sight. Fervently, she turned back to Astrid and asked about the ax she hadn't shown her yet. The blond was more than willing to make them acquainted.

"Sorry," Hiccup apologized, letting go of the hair. Anna tucked it behind her ear and smiled sweetly.

"It's okay," she said, triggering a tiny blush on the boy's face. She sneaked a glance at her mother, who was conversing with the chief of vikings. "Mama doesn't like seeing it."

"Why?" he was curious. Elsa stared uncomfortably at her food, trying to look as invisible as the guilt eating away at her heart. Anna shrugged in response and leaned on her elbow.

"Maybe it's because it's magical!" She whispered teasingly. Her sister choked and Hiccup pushed a glass of water towards her. When she took it, glad, but worried, her powers slipped through and froze the wooden cup, nearly freezing the water. She put it on the table in hurry and hid her hands under the table. Neither of her companions noticed.

Anna squinted her eyes at Merida, ignoring Hiccup's answer completely, but agreeing completely. The boy poked her with a fork and she dropped her eyes to him. "You weren't listening," he stated and she apologized as it was custom.

"Can we go and see the dragons again?" She asked, grabbing his hands for attention, as his eyes had wandered to Astrid.

"No!" He exclaimed, remembering the ruckus she had created mere hours before. "It's too dangerous!" Anna poked out her tongue.

"Are you saying you're a wimp?" she teased him, sneaking a peak at the red-haired princess. She looked like she was still mad. Suddenly, Anna had a brilliant idea. She leaned closer and whispered: "You want the blondie to notice her, don't you? Then come!" She grabbed his hand and stood up.

"It's not a good idea," Elsa stated, not looking up. "I suggest you don't go."

"Don't blow my cover!" Anna grinned at her and although the girl with magic could not see it, she could feel the warmth radiating off of her. It both scared and comforted her.

Hiccup let her see the smallest of their dragons. Anna knelt in front of it and put her hand out, calling it to come to her. "What's her name?" she asked him, but he shrugged. He was certain the princess had been informed of their types by what's-his-name-again. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth to answer, but she cut in.

"How about Jeremy?" she offered. The dragon spit sparks at that.

"It's a boy's name," Hiccup pointed out, but Anna glared at him. "Okay-okay, Jeremy it is. Can we go now? She'll wake up soon.. Wait, how do you even know it's a she?"

"Because she's cute," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you mean she'll wake up soon?"

"Come on!" Hiccup hurried her away, but she cradled the dragon and hissed at him. "We need to lock her up and get out of here." His heart was beating heavily and he was sure it was an adventure too exaggerated for him to have. Although it felt good to do something so wicked, he was scared of what would happen when something betrayed it.

"What do you mean, lock her up?" She asked, kissing the animal on its' nose. "Jeremy's my apology gift to cousin Merida. Don't you think she'd love Jeremy?" She raised the dragon up, so the moonlight illuminated both it and her face. Hiccup smiled, but then shook his head.

"No way!" He exclaimed. "Come on, give me that!" He reached out for it, but Anna stepped away, hugging the poor animal to her chest.

"No!" She cried too softly for anyone else to hear. With another step backwards, she stumbled and dropped the dragon, who almost immediately went for escape. It was a matter of luck Hiccup captured Jeremy in time.

"Give it back!" Anna wailed, reaching out for it, as Hiccup locked it in its' cell. The dragon spit sparks almost as if crying to be reunited with the girl. But the boy's heart stayed as cold as stone, even when she tugged him by his shirt, begging him to free Jeremy, showing him her sincerest tears.

They returned to the banquet hall together, Hiccup finally letting in to his feelings of guilt and taking her hand in his. She was a whiny little princess and most certainly knew how to get into trouble. He glanced at her and smiled softly. Thank God he had the sense to not let her.

The sound of shattering glass brought the newly formed duo back to reality. It came from the royal table and Anna frowned, seeing her mother stare at them with wide eyes. The queen shook her head and tried to clean up the mess she had created, smiling strangely. Anna had never seen a smile like that on her mother's face.


	7. Chapter 6,5

**A/N: I own nothing. So sorry for not having updated earlier! This chapter is a filler-in. Also, I'm asking you to review this one time, as I would like to know when do you think each of the princesses (and Hiccup) have their birthdays (months, seasons). Thank you! (and I'll update sooner!)**

**Part six and half**

"It didn't work." Anna leaned on her elbow, her face morphing under her crumpled fist. She and Hiccup were sitting at a wooden table. It was late at night and the only thing illuminating the otherwise dark room was a candle he had lit for reading. The girl leaned over his left shoulder and peeked at the roughly drawn pictures.

It was the second night of their trip. After a bit of intruding of her mother, Anna was allowed to sleep over in Hiccup's room, whereas Merida had swiftly organized herself into Astrid's house. Elsa, like always, spent the night alone.

Hiccup wasn't exactly bothered by Anna's presence. It was just that the little girl.. She didn't shut up.

"You know what? We should go fishing," she said, turning away. With her elbows, she leaned onto the table on her back and stared at the high ceiling. "You and me and Merida.. and Astrid," she added after a pause. It seemed Merida had become good friends with her and Hiccup liked her too.

"Fishing?" he asked after she had nudged him. "No way." He closed the book and yawned. "We should go asleep." He stood up. Taking the candle, he left for his room, Anna following behind.

"I still think fishing is a brilliant idea," she said when they had reached upstairs. Courteously, Hiccup had given up his own bed, although it was not very much appreciated. The girl preferred to sleep in a hammock. It swayed in the chilly wind. "Merida is really good at it."

"You should get her to forgive you first," Hiccup yawned. He hid his face in a pillow, trying to mute out the blabbermouth.

"Oh right," she turned around in her makeshift bed and looked over the room. It was too dark to see anything, but she imagined she saw the boy move. "How do you think I should do that?"

Hiccup shrugged. Then, as if realizing his action was invisible to her, replied in a muffled voice: "No idea." Anna huffed. Silence fell between the two, but after a short while, Anna tried to talk with him again. However, the poor boy was already asleep.

The next morning came with the chirping of the birds and a little girl staring into his face. Hiccup almost screamed. It was merely dawn.

"Go away," he muttered sleepily. She didn't. It continued for a few more days, until it came to that they had to part. It was a big day, the separation of the two formed duos. That day, the ships sailed different ways. Anna and Elsa returned to their home in Arendelle. Merida and her parents were carried back to Scotland. Little did they know, this was the last time they saw each other in years.


End file.
